Clock Tower
The Clock Tower is the first boss in Epic Mickey. Having originated as the outer facade of the "It's a Small World" attraction, the Wasteland has a living version as a friendly resident of Gremlin Village, but it became twisted because of "It's a Small World After All" continuously playing, as well as the Blot's attacks before the events of the game. When Mickey arrives in the area that the Tower is held in, the smiling yellow face of the Clock Tower is replaced by a purple, twisted, grinning one, and its arms burst out from either side of it. Somewhat basic for a boss, it attacks by slamming its hands and arms on the platform Mickey's on. Mickey can finish the battle in two ways: *Mickey can use Paint to freeze the Tower's arms. Once both are fully painted, the arm that was painted last will lower itself to Mickey's level, allowing him to jump onto its hand. The hand will move Mickey close to the Tower's twisted face, allowing him to spray Paint on the face, restoring the Tower to its normal self and lowering Mickey to the projector screen to Mean Street. This action increases Mickey's Paint capacity, earns him the "Stop the Music pin" and also unlocks the Clock Tower's happy ending. *Mickey can use Thinner to strip away at the Tower's hands, revealing its robotic fingers. When he tries to crush Mickey again, the hands get smashed off and Mickey will have to repeat for the other, then deal with the arms. Upon defeat, the Tower's face and arms fall off and into the Thinner river, where Mickey can use the arms and face as platforms to get to the Mean Street projector screen. As he dies, he says "Oh dear, it seems my time has come. I don't feel too good..." This action will increase Mickey's Thinner capacity and earns him the "Unwind the Clock pin", but it will also unlock the Clock Tower's sad ending. Tips *If you're going to redeem the Clock Tower, you have to paint one of his arms, but don't paint it completely. If you do than it will thaw out before you can completely paint the other one. Instead, do one mostly than do the other completely. When you paint the second arm, go back and finish the first. *You can repaint the clock tower's arms while they're cringed up by getting as close as possable to them, without falling in the thinner river, and shooting paint at its wrists, but be careful, for if you do this but spray it with even the tiniest bit of thinner, all the paint will instantly come off and you will have to fight the arm again. *If you wish to thin out the clock tower, you can actualy thin out the forarm first and, weither or not the hand is painted or thinned away, the whole arm will break when he trys to attack you again. Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland The Clock Tower also appears in the Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland (digi)comics. These comics are a prequel to Epic Mickey and take place before the Thinner Disaster. He plays a major role in the "Clocktower Cleaners" comic. Gallery ClockTower jlw.jpg|Concept Art and Postcard/Loading Screen 75788 170745052954920 128165803879512 471450 5784754 n.jpg|Unwind the Clock Pin Clock Tower 2.JPG|The clock tower in it's evil state Clock Tower.JPG|The clock tower in it's friendly state Epg056677LARGE.jpg|It's about time for Mickey to show this crazed clock who's really the boss. Clock tower boss 1.jpg|An early concept for the clock tower Clock tower boss 2.jpg|Another early concept clock tower tales of wasteland That music's really starting to get to me.JPG|Tales of Wasteland "That music is reeeeeally starting to get to me" Trivia *According to a video, Warren Spector reveals it was his decision to make the Clock Tower the first boss of the game. *The Clock Tower's theme is a scary, disturbing and depressing version of "It's a Small World After All" to keep with the game's dark themes. *In the early artwork of the game it shows the Clock Tower with the rocking, smiling face that appears at Disneyland and Walt Disney World. In the game, it is loosely based on the sun side of the face from Disneyland Paris (normal face) with the dark face more closely resembling the faces from elsewhere. *At the real Small World rides, the tower is where passangers get in and out of the boats, but in Epic Mickey, it has been changed and is now behind a river of thinner. *Sometimes, when he smashes his fists on the ground, Paint and Thinner refills will spawn at the side. *In the Clock Tower's sad ending, his hands are still connected despite the fact that they were destroyed during battle. Technically, only his arms should've been visible. *Also in Epic Mickey, the Clock Tower has been colored in. The original one at Disneyland is in white and gets lit up by lights during special events (it is also lit up by the light reflecting from the river of Thinner here). *Compared to the other bosses -those that do speak- who say the same things on their defeat regardless of Paint or Thinner, the Clock Tower says random phrases upon being redeemed with Paint, depending on how long it took: "What... What was I doing? Mickey Mouse? Hello! Nice to meet you!" (under 1:30), "Things appear to be ticking right along now," or "I'm afraid I was out of my head for a bit, there. Sorry." *When they were first planning the game, the Clock Tower's theme was actually going to have the lyrics of "It's a Small World" in it. ( it probably would have sounded like this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2zwo2Vjr1s ) If you were going to redeem the Clock Tower, you had to paint his arms, so they would take you up to it's face. Then it would swing open and you had to smash a record player, stopping the constantly repeating music and ceasing the Tower's rage (it would explain the "Stop the music" pin). However, due to copyright issues, they couldn't use the actual song lyrics and had to use an instrumental version. This changed the end tactic of the Paint path of the battle too, so that the player would simply paint the Tower's normal face back in. *The Clocktower Cleaners comic is used as a free sample for the Tales of Wasteland comics and can be found here:. It should be noted that here, the Clock Tower is depicted in the same form as the one from Hong Kong. *It is possible the Clock Tower's face is ment to be a hybrid of the ones in Disneyland Paris and the other parks. *If you are to paint the Clock Tower's arms in such a way the left one (from our point of view, not the clock's) is the one that lifts you up to it's face, you will find it's fingers slightly twitch. *Many people on some sites (such as youtube) believe that Disneyland will revamp It's a Small World's clock tower's appearance to make it based on Epic Mickey possibly in its friendly state during the day, and in its twisted state at night for Disneyland 2011's Halloween Time. Unfortunately, the rumors were false and the clock tower remained unchanged. But with Epic Mickey 2 announced, the Halloween transformation may be possible for 2012 to promote the game. Some people have already begun to give the idea to Disney to bring a video game boss into reality next October, especially bringing up the fact "If they could make a 50 ft. animatronic dragon and projections on Small World's background, why not two giant arms supported by hidden cranes and a colored background to match?" Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Reformed villains Category:Robots Category:Junction Points